elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Fünfhundert mächtigen Gefährten (oder so ungefähr) von Ysgramor dem Wiedergekehrten
Der Erste von Ysgramors Fünfhundert mächtigen Gefährten bestand eigentlich aus zweien, die Aschen-Amalgamation seiner Söhne, die Sarthaal überlebt hatten, nur um in den Frostregen der Rückkehr zu sterben, zu ihren Lebzeiten Tsunaltir und Stuhnalmir genannt und jetzt als der Staubprinz Tstunal gerufen, dessen Tränenfrauen Vramali, Jarli-al, Alleir und Stoßzahn-Witwe, die ihrem Namen abschwor, waren, dessen Weinfrauen Elja Hasskorb und Ingridal, die ihre Urne bei dem Brand verlor, und Mjarili-al Halburne waren, von dessen Herzfrauen keine überlebte und von dessen Kynefrauen keine überlebte, und dessen Schildfrauen Shanjenen die Echo-Gefressene und Jahnsdotter, deren-Namen-in-seiner-Wiege-bleibt waren. Es gab ferner die zweiundzwanzig Donnerschildfrauen, die nicht zur Hochzeit gegeben wurden und so als Ysgramors Orakeltanten dienten, bis Kyne sie fortwehen würde: Unalt, Hrim, Kjhelt vom Kult von Orkey, Ingridal, die ihre Weinurne als Trommel benutzte, Fjorli, Mjemk, Soress-li, Anshalf, deren gigantischer Schild von einem Karstaag-Mann gestreift war, Khela und Akhela, die wegen irgendwelcher Gelöbnisse täglich mit Schilden handelten, Vemmab, Borgasa, Nem-yet, Vashina, Frekshild, Dahnarlyet, Mem-yet Chemua, der geheime, "jetzt noch ungebrauchte" Schildlieder bewahrte, und ihre fünf Ältesten, genannt die Fünf Ältesten der Donnerschildfrauen. Es gab ferner seine zehn Totemonkel, deren Namen zu lang für Tinte, aber schnell diese sind: Aldugapadptujenmenhelfnenjaarighuruijleymora, Ghrojarhisysmirirekyetrethaalma, Talochletnoocnenuethethelaldmerysriemaeneynjora, Kjarkaakfajiriutyestrualkethmemvirillichenswalwe, Mnenatmetmoraldumirirekyetrethaalnenjaarighuru, Bjornalijleyyetrethaalmaljarkaakfaltalochletghuru, Mjanorralpaghrohardolwepthuulruelmehykhenharl, Kaejistroonaalmerrisliysmieiltethahldlungalthadnh, Drummersretyaljarkaakfaltalochletgehmoraldukyne und der Letzte, dessen Name noch nicht einmal schnell geschrieben werden kann, aber ihr kennt ihn. Es gab seine Torquesneffen, Khaalthhe der Luchs-oder-Leopard (dieser war mehr sein Tier als Torquesträger, doch Ysgramor war gesellig und warmherzig), Alabar der Seltsam-Gefärbte (durch Blut sein persönlicher cleverer Mann), Hegm der Taube und Bjurl Dahnaorsson, der genug hörte, um es Hegm später wissen zu lassen. Es gab seine Nichten-vom-Schnee, Teb die Taube, Mbjanal die Taube, Fehg-fehg die Taube und ihre Sprecherin Tsjari. Es gab auch seine Tiere von Ansehen, die Hoagbalg-Ziege, Bjorga-Groß der Eindeutig-ein-Leopard, Jeorr der Kaninchenfalke, Heimnelraw der Regulären Falke, Hans der Fuchs, Fefmem und Gemalleir, der zweiköpfige Leuchtaal, Dyssl-veb der Bär, dessen Stoßzähne mit Teufelskratzern verziert waren, Dyssl-vebs Weinfrau Urnen-Jane, Gremfell das Weiden-was, eine Kreatur, die niemand identifizieren konnte, die aber unter den Mächtigen gezählt wurde, Hgmm die Schlange, Febhradrneed die Wolke und Lärmend-Nix der Höllenhund. Von Ysgramors engster Familie waren diese unter den Fünfhundert, aber gehörte zu ihrer Anzahl und von dieser von seiner eigenen Herdstelle sein Gürtel, Ysgrim Ysgramorsgürtel. Durch Tradition war es den Bootsthanen erlaubt, um die Vorhut ihres Großkönigs zu wetteifern, und Morgan der Rote und sein Langboot Trommelschläger nahmen die Führung ein, bevor sie 1Ä 68 mit den Gefahren des Zerbrochenen Kaps zusammenstießen, keine Seele an Bord überlebte, ausgenommen Olaf der Hund, ein Berserker, der eintausend Mal oder öfter am Kap Hsaarik gewesen war und springende Magie kannte. Er sprang den ganzen Weg vom Schiffswrack nach Himmelsrand und landete auf Olafs Brücke. Dort wurde er für seinen Betrug von den Schülern aus Haafingar verbrannt, was nun jedes Jahr geschieht. Neben seinem Bootsthane waren dies Olafs tote Gefährten: Gyre der Alte Treiber, sein Hexenglas Grimwelt, Stenv Stenvnulson, Jeghwyr und ihre Brüder Fjurlt das Gehende Grau, Vrolwyr, der durch Unfall das Geschlecht wechselte und Deilmark der Rudermeister, der clevere Mann Hguelg der Murmler, der die Segel der Trommelschläger mit seiner Murmelmagie zu stark anpeitschte, sein Schüler Frendlmegh der Kilt (zu kurz für die meisten), seine Weinfrau Shenya Bruchurne, Kuchenmacherin Maefwe und ihr Tortenonkel Thendjar der Schwungvoll-Gekleidete, die Anführerin der Schlächter, Mjhro-li, die ein dreiklingiges Schild führte, ihre Schleifsteinsöhne Unjor, Hghewenntar und Djaffidd, der Walsüchtige Gfeful, der sein Gesicht über dem Eis zerbrach und lachte wie ein Kind auf dem Jahrmarkt, das Sechs-Trommel-Quartett und die Ruderleute: Blauer Dugal, Ttuj der Abtriebsmann, Einhelf, Amornen und sein Bruder Tefflnen, Gjaarigh, Urul Uruson, Dgaargl, der alles verschlief, Nenmor Orksnacken, Svir der Ungethante, Sattel-Nicht der Maulesel, Hgelhelm der Ausgestoßene, der einst einen Schneedrachen heiratete, als ob es niemand bemerken würde, Haalj Hgelhelmson (je weniger von seiner Blutlinie gesagt wird, desto besser), Crendandel, Hfewl, Nuil und Zweiter Nuil (vier Brüder, die seit ihres Vaters Tod in Sarthaal nicht gesprochen hatten), und Fvelfrim der Himmelsgewitterte. Danach kam der Zusammenstoß des Langboots Blutholz-Zunge, das Nhemakhela Starrblickbrecher gehörte, keine Seele an Bord überlebte. Ihr Verlust war schmerzlich und schwer genug, um das Lied über jedwede Ausschmückung hinwegzusetzen, und unverzüglich rief der Einlöser Gald, Ugawen, Thehp, Naandl, Mjtujjor, Jarnnmegh, Sveinhelf, Nenthwen, Jaaril-ghur, Einmor, Lleymwnnem, Mnoor, Thurwhn, Ghrokarg, Nhsmir, den Feuerverwandten Fhaal, Mjaaloc, Thletnn-li, Bjrochtehl, Nocnenue, Fhethe, Llaldesmiir, Wyndl, Maewyn, Svenredd, Kaene, Einnjoral, Jjarkaak, Nendlfaj, Ciriul, Gwemlthrest, Ruald, Einndmel, Mjuul, Sorshen, Swalne, Njnenya, Thoraj, Frendetter, Rrummrir, Grethnaal und Swemnen in die Unterhalle, die manche Hölle nennen. Doch bis 1Ä 421 änderte Ysgramor die Riten der Vorhut und ernannte Rebec die Rote, um die Rückkehr mit der Nagelschlag anzuführen. Zur Anzahl ihres Langbootes gehörten diese Söhne und Töchter von Kyne: Rebecs Herzmann Jjauf, der Schuhe herausschrie, ihre Mitleidsmänner Korl-jkorl, Heimgrud der Lachende See, Njimal, Bjimal Njimalson, und Thalld der Humpelnde, in den Wäldern von Mora gefunden, wie er mit verlorenen Füßen wanderte und dem nicht einmal Jjauf helfen konnte, ihr Schildmann Valomar vom Dolchschrei, sein Bruder Halomar der Griffmacher, ihr Aschenonkel Noaheim, der ebenfalls von der Plünderung erweckt wurde und ihre Aschentante Marthelk, die beiden letzteren brachten (den ersten) Guri Nagelgesicht, Hgaehmhel, Nbikki den Roten, Khalokehl, Ysmehka, Jorgal den Kindskalden, Ghem-fegh und Dolweppa Heimsdotter hervor, von denen alle als Ausgestoßene aus Shors Auge angesehen wurden, weil sich Staub nicht mit Staub verbinden darf, doch Ysgramors Sovngarde-Gesuch genügte, damit sie aufgezählt werden konnten, wenn auch nur dadurch, in das bloße Holz von Rebecs Langboot niedergelegt worden zu sein. Und ihre versammelten Brüder und Schwester waren Mjanor, Ralpagh der Rote, Rohard der Rote, Olwep der Kahle, der so viele Rote nicht ertragen konnte, Thuulrue Thuulsson, Kaejis, Ntroonaal der Verwalter, Fröhlicher Schandfleck der Elch, Ysmieil der Jüngere, Ysmieil, so benannt, weil seine Eltern vergaßen, den Namen zuvor schon benutzt zu haben, Tethahld, Lungalth, Thadnh-eli, die mit ganz Sarthaal auf die Art und Weise der Dibelliten verlobt war, Trommelmacher Haraldmer, der zu seinem Leidwesen teils Mer war, Ysret der Rote, der aus Hast einen ganzen Bären aß, weil er seine Picknick-Brautwerbung von Kfalta Seesdotter weiterführen musste (und sie war hier bei ihm noch immer unverheiratet, bis ihre Vormundschaft unter Chemua beendet war), Fehg-let und Lochlet, Gehmora, die niemals um das Verhängnis wusste, was sie wahnsinnig machte und Idulkyne der Federmaler. Unter den Helden der Nagelschlag, die nicht direkt mit Rebec verwandt waren, befanden sich die Bootcarls und Hirschhornkämpfer, Taloc vom Stamm des Dornentorques, Hletno, der sich bis Wasabi niemals entschied, Ocne der clevere Mann, seine Buchfrau Nue, Thethel der Rote, Lundga Aldmerfresserin, weil sie dies tat, ihre Schwester Bysri, die auf dem Jahrmarkt des Alten Fürstentums einst Ysgramors Gürtel niederschlug, Njemae und Neyn, Jora und ihr jüngerer Bruder Jorel, abwechselnd Luchssänger und cleveres Kind. Hinter der Hauptmasse von Ysgramors Flotte kamen die übrigen Bootsthane, die hiernach vollständig benannt werden. Die Letzten der Fünfhundert waren noch immer in Ald Mora und doch schon im Aufbruch begriffen. Dies waren die Fünfundfünfzig Bärte vom Breitwall, die Zehntentorques und Schwururne ihrem Thoomthane gaben, Vrage dem Klugen, geboren unter den fremden Sonnen von 1Ä 208 (was die Sonne von Ald Mora und die Sonne von Merethland bedeutet), und es war sein Clan, der Breitwall errichtete und abbrach und wieder errichte, wann immer die Nord ihre Rückkehr entweder vorwärts oder rückwärts zu singen geruhten, und sie waren Vrages Himmelsfrau, Thoom-Sha, die Königin der Zungen der Menschen, deren Abstammungslinie endlos war in einer Sprache der stillen Buchstaben und Sumpfgötter, die sich noch immer in dem Moor unter dem letzten Kalpa verstecken und die überall, außer im Bett, einen falschen Bart trug, und Hwamjar der Bärenformer und sein Bruder Hwem, von denen beide im Schildwall von Elhnowhen unter der Führung von Stuhn dienten, und Olaj Olo, der Halbgott des Mets, und Jarmundgdrung der Hammer, der Fels lesen konnte, und der fünfköpfige Ysmalos (was auch Gulgar, Solst, Svon und Hoomdel bedeutet), und Gorgos der Graugang, dessen Schritt die Umgrenzung von Breitwall in der Spanne eines Schluckaufs überqueren konnte (ein Zeitmaß, das unter den Herren von Hoch-Hrothgar noch immer benutzt wird), und Bhag der Große Debattierer, der eines Tages von unsichtbaren Taten zu Fall gebracht werden würde, und Bhag das Gegenargument, der ebenfalls eines Tages zu Fall gebracht werden würde, und Fjalr die Feuertrophäe, von Vrages Torquesonkel aus der Leere wiederentdeckt, und Harald Haarhose, der aus Furcht vor Füchsen niemals direkt auf Vrage blickte, und der thoomhunrige Hjeimdal, dessen Fleisch mit seinen gesammelten Schreien gebrochen wurde, und Barukh von Barukh, dessen Heidentum abgeleugnet worden wäre, hätte irgendjemand seine Quelle gekannt, und Karkuk, der Turm aus Met, den der selbst von den Karstaag-Männern gefürchtete Alduin niemals im Ganzen fressen konnte, und der achtzehnohrige Maryx, der allen unserer Dämmerung vorausgehenden Schreie lauscht und als der König jener Mäuse gezählt wird, denen die Luchskatzen Gefolgschaft schwören (und seine Heroischen Ohren sind aufgezählt diese: Thirfl, Jhun, Chorj, Pfennigstadt Pel, Tsmir, Stsmir, Ohr Sieben, Tark, Herjdel, Aleh-meht, Jhun Jhunson, Orozurhak, Fha-taloc, Doons Ohr, Vrajmel, Tors Talg, Khemolech und Njord) und Harald Halburne, dessen Schreie betrunken waren und den Schnee machten, der sie dabei trunken hörte, und Fokbar, dessen Tochter den Osten plagen wird, und der große Hjalmar, Baldvater von Vrage, der uns 222. Jahr dieser Tage verließ, und Unn Unterschrei, lange in Erinnerung gebliebener Idiotenprinz aus Iil, und Bfehg vom Größten Bart, dessen Bart alle anderen bei Breitwall bedeckte, als die Wirbelstürme kamen, und Thopwil der Schwimmer, der niemals Wasser kannte, und Ragam das Rote Kalpa, der zwei Kalpas besaß, eines in jedem Auge, und Formdell der Erbauer, der Steine brannte mit seinem Flüstern, und torquesgesinnter Tor, ein Hügelmann, der Maryx ein Ohr zur sicheren Verwahrung gab, und Heller Cnechctoth, der jede Steinform kannte außer irgendeiner danach in Rot bemalten, und Jkulgar der Hübsche, der seinen Bart in Schande verbarg, und Horldrung der Hammerer vom Verwundeten Stöhnen, und Idolmacher Khemkel, dessen Urnen gemacht wurden, um die Jhunal-Männer zu verwirren, und Harag der Angriff, der die Speere von Breitwall in jede ihrer Aspektmyriaden führte, und Njarlmuk die Schaufel, der die Architekten jener vergrub, die todgeweiht waren, und Blasemeist, der Halbgott der Meilenposten, der auf dem Breitwall Zeichen für jene machen würde, die fortbleiben sollten, und Djemi-thir Unnson der Segelmacher, dessen Arbeit darin bestand sicherzugehen, dass keine Rückkehr Verzögerungen erleiden würde. Die richtige Flotte umfasste die folgenden Helden, und sie wurden von den riesigen Karstaag-Männern bewacht, die das Untereis begingen, die Neun Stürme, Potemaic der Wolfskönig, dessen Tochter von geringerer Höhe als ihr Vater sein würde, aber nicht weniger in der Statur, wie sie zu ihrer eigenen in der nahenden Einsamkeit kam, und der blaugelenkige Telmo von den Ringenden Telmos, dessen ungestümer Zeitvertreib viel Aufregung in den Grenzmachern der Reik verursachte, und der Alehaus-Riese, dessen Waidzeichen für den Fall, dass irgendein Dämon uns dies vergessen ließe und in den Zorn einer sommerlangen Nüchternheit versetzte, erklärten, wie diese Hallen zu erbauen waren, und Helmbolg mit seinem Husten, das manchmal die Wachlampen der Karstaags in schlechten Ruf setzte, und sein enger Gefährte Jurg, dessen Windrufen alles wieder in beruhigender Gewissheit richtigsetzen würde, und der Kerzenmann mit zwanzig Wachlampen, die von einem Eiszacken-Kronleuchter hingen, den er ohne Hände hielt, und Hogo-von-Wirbeln, der dem Viehdiebstahl ergeben war, bis Ysgramor ihn in einen Vertrag verfluchte (und alle Kinder Hogos nahmen hernach ihre geerbten kuhstehlenden Tendenzen bis zu so etwas wie einem Gesetz etwas anders wahr), und der stolze Jhunal-Riese, der Mnegmegh die Bannerlampe genannt wurde und der die Angelegenheiten mit allen fremden und chauvinistischen Winden regelte, und Hbolh, Neunter Sturm der Namensrufer, dessen Lampe in lauten Rezitationen beleuchtet war, und ihre Krone, Hjal, dessen Präsenz unter dem Pakt nicht erklärt werden wird, weil dies die Namen der Fünfhundert viele Male vermindern würde, wie es die Enstehung des Eschatons bricht, und nicht einmal Fhalj der Kadaversprecher wollte das, noch der heisere Keine-Fragen Nidhammer-Skalde, dessen Aufgabe es war, die Namen und Taten aller Gegenwärtigen den unbeheldeten Kindern zu rezitieren, die gebracht worden waren, um mit ihren aufgezählten Eltern an Bord mitzufahren. Trotz der schwingenden Lampen der Karstaags wurden oftmals große Hörner von einem Bootsrufer zu anderen geblasen, um die Reihe der Erbfolge auf ihrem entsprechenden Kurs zu halten, da Ysgramors Gesammelte schon immer ein unbändiger Haufen waren, selbst in kriegender Zeit. Die ersten Namen der Erbfolge-Helden waren diese: Vagabundenthane aus der Pale, der immer jene in seinem Gefolge aufregen würde, und seine Schildträger Fghiul-kul, Morhe, Morhema Morhesdotter, Mtel der Berg, Korlo der Felsenspalt, und Felji-hoom und Hoomfel, und die sechs bannergebrachten Töchter der Ostmarsch, benannt Felki, Grelk, Schwimmerschloss, Schneezopf, Glockenstreikerin Bel und die Halterin von Winterfeste, die noch nicht gegen ihren Thane eingenommen war, und die schlachtmeisten Brüder krötenbedeckter Thendermah und aalohriger Ghronund und Jehgmire, Hemf der Fänger und Jirmoug, Tsek, Malfwe, Svndlkoff der torqueslose Kynemann, Urysmr, Ffirl der Weiße, Vrendl die Festung, Healkmet und seine Falkenmeisterin Hgajfwen, und ihre Tochter Culecha, die auf Hjal blickte als sie auf sich selbst unblickte, was selten war, da sie gutaussehend bei jeder bekannten Rückkehr war. Die zweiten Namen der Erbfolge-Helden waren diese: Kilsobrad von allen Dunmereth-Lagern, Djel-der-Diil, dessen Nachnahme den Süden übersäen würde, und die vier Hexer von Schönfeste, Jirlohem, Eloja, Mjolsmar der Raucher und Hendel Hendson, und sobald die vordersten Ruder des gesegneten Langboots Windhelm gebrochen waren, wurden siebenundsechzig Seelen zurück in Shors Obhut gegeben, bevor ihre Landung erneut reformiert wurde, um sich mit Ysgramor in Himmelsrand wiederzuvereinen, im Lied bekannt als Telhm der Rudermeister, seine Weinkönigin Jwamghli-el, ihr Lampenluchs Felimyz, der Großfürst der Studentischen Skalden, Kath Markathson, und seine Lehrer, Jirfol der Belesene, Formu aus dem Weideland, das noch im Vertrag ist, Ghemjour und Fehjdwhen, Daarban und Fjork-Hirsch, Silst und Orl der Floh, und Brundhel die Himmelsschreiberin, ihr Ehemann Greahj der Mönch, und ihre Kinder-im-Traum Greah-li, Brundl Brundserster, Hgehwen, Jurldhel und Wendellicht, und Vrandals Zungen-in-Ausbildung, Bhorhwel der Streitkolbenbeißer, Hgul der Weber, Vhguegel, Naesjisl, Neltroon-li, Aald der Kerzendochtkehrer, Erris-li, Grunahl der Bessere, Dlunga der Zwerg (nicht dieser Art), Ilthmcnon und seine Schwester lthadnhelda, Rumtrommler Rselret, Yalj der kistenverständige Handwerker, Fjaltalo, gemacht aus Mark, Hjhlet und Gehmor-edda, Ghaldorj die Peitsche des Sklaven, Joegdi und Dehmwe, Vjalor der Ritter, der in seinem Metall bis zum Tauwetter warten würde, Chejor der doppelt betrogene, einem so bitteren Gram ergeben, dass sich selbst Schneewale von seinem Übergang entfernen würden, und Bjorth und Ghilred und Vhehilda und Jkarle der Schürer, Bhwem-li die Erbfolgefrau von Khel Kehlerson, der das Riff bemannte und mit einem Gesicht von gegraupelten Narben segelte, und Olagga und Nemweg und Manwehg und die achtzehn Ruderer in Ketten, Stehn Skelsgard, Tsuns Narrheit Mjor, Sommersprossiger Ben im Exil, der von Sarthaal nur durch den neben ihm rudernden Herkel den Schildgespeisten wusste, und Arjac und Thendlmegh, Freidlgaard, Nodin Nagelversuch (dessen Gesicht in einem Amschein von Mut pockennarbig war, was das Missgeschick seiner Familie in der Erbfolge erklärt), Kjhelknhnel von der Stotternden Zunge, Fjac Welfson, Njacndl Welfson, das Skelett des ergrauten Ghonns, ein unbefleischter Ruderer, den niemand unter den Befehlen von Alabar Königsclever infrage stellte, Braadel und Fdedel, die hinter dem Gestank von Urlfjir Den-Wölfe-nicht-fressen-würden saßen, und die von Mara Moras Ehefrau geliebten Drillinge, Jungarrd, Kjhemger und Rote Relde, die durch irgendeinen Kontrakt selbst in ihren Ketten diese letzten Helden ausmachten. Mit dem Verlust der Windhelm wurde Rebec vom Ysgramorsgürtel fortzugehen erlaubt, um einen Außenläufer jenseits der Reichweite der Karstaaglampen zu schicken, der die eissschlammigen Rinnen des vorausliegenden Kaps nach weiteren Schwierigkeiten auszukundschaften sollte. Die Skaal bildeten freiwillig ihre Mannschaft, die sich ihren Weg süd-südöstlich in die Werwinde des Gezeitenleids schlug. Ihr Bootsthane war Korst Windauge, der Telhms Weinfrau begehrte, aber zu gierig war, den Zehnten für ihre Zelthand zu bezahlen, und vielleicht war es dieses Verhängnis, das den Verlust des ganzen verdeutlichte. Es gab weiterhin Ranalduga den Proviantmeister, seinen Glasmann Padj, Tujenhelf den Cleveren, der für sie alle Waidsonderlichkeiten gegen das Auge des Gehörnten Mannes machte, Faern Sargtlin, der Korsts Schlächter anführte und seinen Platz unter ihnen allen vergessen würde, und Enjaarl und Ighur und Uora die Hexenfrau von Jarhis (der in dem Aleeis schlief), Irek der Bezahnte, Falx der Riffsmann, Medoch, der die Monde sich schief bewegen beobachtete, und achtunddreißig Namen mehr, deren Häute in Säcken aus Haar zurück zur Flotte geschickt wurden, und obwohl diese Namen aufgezählt werden, geschieht dies jetzt allein durch die heulenden Echos des verlorenen Riesen Hbolhl, der, nach einer pestgeformten Litanei der Obszönitäten gegen Rebecs Eile, diese Wiederkehr ins seinem Blutgrämen verließ. Weil sein Karstaag-Bruder gegangen war, verabschiedete sich auch Helmbolg, die Lampen aushustend, wie er es zu tun pflegte, denn er befand sich jetzt jenseits des Zorns und in den Wahnsinn hinein, und Jurg der Ruhige musste seine Stürme hinunterschlucken, damit nicht sogar die Sonne bei dem Schreien ausging. Der Abkömmling von Borgasa, Borgas, unter unglücklichen Zeichen stehend, der gebrochen Geborene, rief dann nach einer Reformation des Paktes, und viele der Bootsthane kamen an seine Seite. Ysgramor konnte nichts davon brauchen und die Helden fielen aufeinander, während Jurg und seine verbleibenden Brüder zusahen, genannt die Schlacht der Bewachten Sonne. Die Toten waren, aufgezählt diese: König Kjoric und die gesamte Mannschaft der Weißlauf, einschließlich Felmar von Teed, Gjhul-li, Killimjir, Bori Fehdson, Helmudela, die Kultmaid des umkreisenden Glaubens, Eingen der Skalde, Rejnrile der Dolchjunge, Mehga die Metmelkerin, ihre Brauereikuh Cephor, die Vier Nichten des Sieges, die Zwillinge von Neu-Teed, Fevorl der Höllenlauf, Distelsang Slekka und ihr Stoßzahnbruder Jhan der Kompass, und die Ruderleute Ghemeldart, Undel Bjem, Bjem der Ältere, Corlecain, Nelfast, Svenjerl der Rüstige, Ghurlik, der gestreift von seiner Gerissenheit war, Bruchtorques Deimdel, Jarrolend und sein Bruder Jardrung, Hammer von Urnen, der sein Ruder verließ um auf der Oberseite zu plündern, den Weinladeraum der Blutgebrauch vergoss und ihn dann in Flammen schrie, indem er ihn und alles an Bord für sich beanspruchte, ihr Bootsthane Lav Larich und seine Schildfrau Briin-Weide, und seine Herzfrau Nulfaha, und seine Orkwaisen Lasst-Euch-nieder, Benehmt-Euch-jetzt, Berührt-niemand-hier, Trug-seine-eigene-Decke, und Numc der Zahlenmann, und seine drei Nichten-vom-Schnee, ihr Keiler Bürstenrücken, der einst das Innereienheer von Hirc, Dorald und seiner Herbstfrau Kendral von Falkenring niederstreckte, und die Ruderer Juryl das Haarhemd, Ben Bvdel der Weite, Kjurl der gewellte Krauskopf, Vendr, Solsven, Storenar, Colhe Mehnson, Graf Sthedth im Exil, Ukil der Wasserwirbel, Hghenaard, Evanghl Dunson und Muurldek, der seine Liebe auf dem Totemfrauen-Jahrmarkt von 1Ä 478 gewann. Sackpfeife-für-einen Rücken Hjuro-Gul der Riese (jetzt dafür aufgezählt, dass er sich zeigte, denn er war schon lange zuvor gerufen worden) erhob sich aus dem Eis und brüllte die zweiungsechzig Seelen der Skingier in Shors Reich und wurde seinerseits von den Thooms der Zehn Zungen des Mertöters erschlagen. Schlächter und Bogenschützen und Schildbeißer waren um den dritten Schlangenmonat der Schlacht Krähenknochen, einschließlich vier vom Clan Dire, acht Roggensklaven von Ris, Rhoar die Eiche, Ghemgaard der Geschnabelte, Skarb der Verfolger, zwei Windfrauen aus dem südlichen Mereth, sieben Berserker vom Clan Gant, ein Donnernach, dem beim dreizehnten Brand von Sarthaal Herdrechte gewährt wurden, achtzehn Pfeile der Wahrsageraugen-Seitenstämme, und drei kämpfende Haie vom König der Hjaalmarch (der durch seiner Tiere Ansehen böse zugerichtet wurde, als er versuchte, in Ambra bedeckt neben ihnen zu jagen). Zuletzt starb Borgas selbst, in Eingeweide geschrieben über das Eis durch die Machtschreie des Fürsten der Wulfs Herz, und niemand zeigte Erbarmen, als die Monster der Wandelwinde erschienen, um ihr Band an die Seele des Sohns von Borgasa zu beanspruchen. Scheiterhaufen zur Ehrung verzögerten die Rückkehr um einen weiteren Monat, aber der Rauch des Sippenstreits hatte den Pakt erneut besiegelt, wenn auch jetzt allein in Schande. Es ist an dieser Stelle üblich, dass das Lied der Rückkehr die einhundertundsechsundsiebzig Toten (oder mag es allenfalls so sein) aus der Anzahl der Fünfhundert entfernt, weil sie ohne Ysgramors Erlaubnis in den Krieg zogen und die jetzt unaufgezählt wurden (selbst der Fürst der Wulfs Herz, der Borgas ein Ende gesetzt hatte, und dafür wünscht er Himmelsrand noch immer Böses). Die alljährliche Aufzählung am Fest zum Dreizehnten des Sonnenuntergangs für die Toten erlaubt es den Skaldensängern, für den Met innezuhalten und dann auf Verstärkungen aus Sovngarde zurückzugreifen, geschickt von Shor selbst, um die Verräter zu ersetzen, und deren Anzahl die Summe zu Jhunals Freude wieder richtigsetzt, denn kein Marsch der Söhne und Töchter von Kyne kann jemals beendet werden. Jene Geister der Unterhallen kamen aus dem Staub und wurden aufgezählt: Staubhosen Duaedeen der Halbviri, seine Tränenfrau Kendelmarch, Hjorinu und Jerek und Ceth und Khamal (der sein ganzes Leben lang wegen seines Namens und dessen Assoziation seitwärtige Blicke auf sich zog) und Pelek und Gorh und ihre Söhne Fjendel, Valmok der von Kyne berührte Ruderer, Redj der Taktredner, Tmejir und Soorn und Coll die Schwimmerschild-Drillinge, und Doppeltrommeln-Djorl, und Meghorj Ghorjson Beißt-die-Mer-der-vielleicht-ein-Bär (niemand hat je wirklich danach gefragt) und Ysmret und Ysmalijli, die Schwestern in Salz, und Rkaak der Huster (der natürlich ihr Kundschafter war), und Aedelfalk und Haloch Helsdsooter und Mnelet und Klorgeh und Belmor und Maldu die Geschosspeitsche und Welkydna, die irgendwie Aldmeri-Varlianz kannte, und der weinbemesserte Njnen, der selbst nachdem er zurückgekehrt war aus den Wunden seines Verrats von Kopf zu Hand zu Fuß blutete, Altmet, die nach dem Niedergang von Winterfeste fortan Schilde für Stiefel trug und daher an einer merkwürdigen Gangart litt, und Knedl und Jhoriul, die Brüder der Gewalt mit dem Streitkolbengesicht, und Topal, der Kanus zu sehr liebte, und Ut Hal und Ut Haj und Aldier und Versef und Plotinu, der einst mit Pelinal lief, und Attrebal und Ut Harza und Keptak und Khlo (der Hudda) und Graudill und Selt und Tso Ut und Sebl-Schreck und Ald Hatta und Urie-Ut und Vandalenbriggs der Vandale und Kama-ge und Jori-ge und Ut Ge und Alter Get und Tulemeht, der einst mit Pelinal lief, und Lauscherschnabel, der mit Vögeln sprach, und Klopitu, und ihre Frauen Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und Perrif und schließlich Kopro und seine Frau Perrif (alle Südländer zwangsrekrutiert in Ysgramors Dienst durch ein Zwicken in Shors Atem) und Thumm und Horaldu und Haromir und Kire, die merkwürdig aussehende Lyg, und ihre Schwester Kye (nicht merkwürdig aussehend), und Dantretsh der Meister der geliebten Ketten, und Daalne und Kljnjaarighu-ru, den niemand beim Namen rief, weil er so schwer auszusprechen war, und Bjornal und Vjijley und Theyet und Njrethaal und Suthmal und Jjark der Narr und seine Leidensfrau Hgnaak und der Fette Falt und ihr Luchs Alo und Jarch und Mnletgh und Uru der bessere Lampenleuchter und Kjanorr, der einen Speer in seine Zähne nahm, als er die merischen gehenden Götter verfluchte, und Kjalpagh der Genau-wie-viele-Taschen-solltet-Ihr-haben und Drohard und Sendolwep und Thumul und Aeru und Telmedh und Yyk der Vereinbarer und Henharlecain (dessen Ur-Ur-Enkelsohn so berühmt werden würde) und Kaejuul, der einen Himmel unter uns schrieb, und seine Frau Nistro, die auf diese Bemerkung hin lachte, und Bonaal-mer der Krankblütige (da man sich an seinen Arterien mit der Plünderung zu schaffen gemacht hatte) und Thisris Nagelzunge, der Drelys für ihn sprechen ließ, und Jhun-ge der Schneider und Hgieil der fünfgegliederte Wolf, und Njork der Zahntorques, so stolz auf das Kopfgeld, das er aus den Klauen der Alten Mary gezogen hatte, und Vrendunsvalla, dessen Bart ein Berg wurde, und Bahldlu und Engngal und Kolth und Hgdead und Njkirnhal Njkirnhalson und der rumliebende Seanil, der bis hierhin Beleuchtete, und Takl Taklsun und seine Schwester Kakl, die Wasabiperlen als Lidstrich trug, und Hgjmer und Aesret und Nyaljar, der sein Waid auf der Innenseite trug, und Angka, deren Lippen bedornt waren (sie war ganz bestimmt niemals verheiratet) und Barakal und Farfork und Umtalos und Gnechlet und Hegehel-mo und Haraldu und die von Kyne bevorzugte Ffedl, obwohl niemand ganz sicher ist, wie sie sich diesen Beinamen verdiente, wenngleich einige flüsterten, dass es während einem Kartenspiel geschah und niemand wirklich dazu widersprechen kann. (Wenn das nicht genau einhundertundsechsundsiebzig Namen sind, dann weil ich betrunken bin und ihr alle hier nur eure Namen hereinbrüllt, um den Unterschied auszumachen, denn ihr wart dort wie ihr hier seid, und lasst Shors Höhlenschatten euch nicht bedrängen.) Und nun waren die Fünfhundert wiedervereint, und Ysgramor schickte die Achtzig aus, um das Eis mit ihrem gehärteten Bug zu zersprengen, und wir waren bedrängt von den Teufeln, die wir beherrschen und verlieren und wieder beherrschen würden, aber der Bootsthane war eine geheiligte Königin von Tor, ihre Röcke und Häute mit südlichen Motten bedeckt, die sich im kommenden Kampf mit den krähenköpfigen Geistern der Morag offenbarten. An Bord der Achtzig waren es diese, die sie bekämpften (und gewannen): Aol der Ruderkörper, der hauptsächlich aus lebendem atmoranischem Holz gemacht war und ein wenig aussah wie eine manische Marionette, worum sich aber niemand kümmerte, als sich die Dinge dahin entwickelten, angemessene Überfallgeschwindigkeit zu benötigen, und seine Schnitzfrau Ghemelhun (eine Hochzeitsart, die einzig und allein für sich selbst gemacht war), und Wuhlnjar der Ausguck und sein Sohn Kalo Wuhlson, dessen Augen klugerweise durch Linsen von dwemerischer Machart ersetzt worden waren, und Apletnoo und Pocne und Dooir der Teufelsbäuchige und Fahler Pass der Schlangenkämpfer und Ysmanue und Jethen die Geschwister, die ihre Bärte so gestalteten, wie es Stuhn und Tsun einst getan hatten, und Hgil, der ein lächerlich großes Totem von Kyne als Keule benutzte, und Baarl, der einen colovianischen Pfeilpfänger trug obwohl dieser gelb gefärbt war, und die Remaniten, genannt D'Arleunce und Jean-Piet und Camorleigh und Alexe, und Umjanor und Ralpag und Alter Hrolhdar und Mothol Mothsdotter und Galaej, unvergleichlich in der Stimme und die doch gelobt hatte, sie niemals zu benutzten, und schließlich Varoonaal, der die Giftpfeile aus der Leiche des Königs von Cyrod zog. Als die Morag gebrochen und in den östlichen Schmutz geschickt war, erblickten endlich Schneekehle zu Gesicht und wussten, dass sich unsere Reise wieder einmal ihrem Ende näherte. Es war die Weltenfressers Erwachen, welche zuerst die Ufer durchbrach, während sie unserem Sieg und Verhängnis schrie, deren Bootsthane Ysmaalithax, der Drache des Nordens, und seine Erstgelegesöhne Tsuunalinfaxtir und St’unuhaslifafnal waren, dessen Tränenjills Vorramaalix, Jarliallisuh, Alleirisughus und Wolfskrallenwitwe, die ihrem Namen abschwor, waren, dessen Leerejills Eljaalithathisalif Hassfeuer und Ingridaaligu, die ihre Minuten bei der Ausbesserung verlor, und Mjaariliaalunax Halbfeuer waren, von dessen Erdjills keine erwachte und von dessen Aetherjills keine überlebte, und dessen Magnejills Shanu'ujeneen die Sternengewebte und Jaalhngithaax, deren-Name-in-seinem-Ei-bleibt waren. Es gab ferner die zweiundzwanzig donnergeschuppten Jills, die nicht durch Zeit gegeben waren und so als Ysmaalithaxs Orakeloocyten dienten, bis der Ald'uin sie fortbrennen würde: Unaalthiigas, Hriimaalixixigis, Kuujhe'elthilax aus dem Kalpa von Orsidoon, Ingriidarligar, die ihre Schwanzklaue als Lied benutzte, Faajoorliidovahilagar, Ma'aheemi, Sorress'lilargus, Ansahaalifar, deren gigantische Federkrone von einer Dämmerungsgöttin gestreift war, die gefressen wurde, bevor sie vollständig erstarren konnte, Khelsadaalix und Akheelaalix, die wegen irgendwelcher Gelöbnisse täglich mit Köpfen handelten, Vemmaabilthax, Borgaasaalthoom, Nuum'hyetthex, Vashuunaliasthoom, Fraalxshildadoon, Daahnaarlilagus, Mehemeem'yetthex Aththoommua, die geheime "jetzt noch ungebrauchte" Silben bewahrte, und ihre fünf Ältesten, genannt die Fünf Ältesten der donnergeschuppten Jills. Da waren auch Ysmaalithaxs zehn Schuppenonkel, deren Namen in der Sprache der Menschen nicht gehört werden können. Es gab seine Gelegeneffen, Khaalthaheelodoon der Jill-oder-Drache (dieser war mehr sein Tier als Abkömmling, doch Ysmaalithax war ausdrucksstark und endlos), Aalabarliggus der Seltsam-Gefärbte (durch Nackenblut sein persönlicher Schreihalter), Hegmaaligus der Stumme und Basdsdajurlahnaor, der genug schrie, um Hegmaaligus fortgehen zu lassen. Es gab seine Nichten-des-Taktes, Teeablalidoon die Stumme, Mabaanaalix die Stumme, Feehuugfe'hg die Stumme und ihr Chorus Tsjaarlilargus. Es gab auch seine Schuppenhäute von Ansehen, der Höllenbalg-Geist, der Rasende Gedanke, Heimnelraaliagus der Regulären Gedanke, Pelinaalilargus der Pragmatiker, Fefmem und Gemalleir, die zweiköpfige Rhetorik, Dyssle'vehb der Stoische Schrei, dessen Wolfsklauen mit Numantia-Kratzern verziert waren, Gremmelfellixl der Elenchus, Haa'gmmel die Logoi, Febhraadrnaalis das Trivium und Ysmaalthoom der Gebirgsgrat. Von diesen Nord, die von der Weltenfressers Erwachen zurück nach Himmelsrand kamen, waren diese unter den Fünfhundert, aber Ysmaalithax zählte, dass der Erste sein Zerstörer war, Ysgramor der Wiedergekehrte. Links und Anmerkungen *Originaltext: Imperial Library *Originalübersetzung: Scharesoft en:The Five Hundred Mighty Companions or Thereabouts of Ysgramor the Returned it:The Five Hundred Mighty Companions or Thereabouts of Ysgramor the Returned Kategorie:Out-of-Game Texte